Among the many challenges presented in the game of golf is club selection. This challenge is ever present whether the golfer is teeing off, hitting a fairway shot, or making a valiant attempt to extricate himself or herself from an unfavorable position. The variety of holes, conditions, and golfer skill levels and strengths, presents a nearly infinite variety of situations which the golfer must address with but one bag of clubs.
The importance of club choice makes golf bag design critical, particularly to those golfers who prefer carrying their clubs within a golf bag as they traverse a course. Improper arrangement of clubs or an off-balance bag can ruin a game of golf. As the golf bag is slung over the shoulder and the golfer moves from hole to hole, off-balance arrangement of clubs can make maneuvering awkward and uncomfortable. Balance is also important when transporting a bag with a manual or automated golf bag cart. In addition, golf bags that are roughly circular in horizontal cross section can be uncomfortable and awkward between the arm and body.
Golf bags are typically designed in a generally tubular shape, having a collar, a base portion, and a surrounding side portion joining the collar to the base. Nearly all golf bags have a shoulder strap permanently attached to the side portion by stitching, adhesive, riveting or the like. The bag is carried with the strap slung over the shoulder and the bag suspended between the golfer's arm and body. Many bags have an additional carrying handle along the spine of the bag.
Golf bags come in "stiff" and "soft" sided variations. In golf bags with "stiff" sides the surrounding side portion is manufactured from a rigid or semi-rigid material which substantially maintains its shape against outside forces. In these bags the sides themselves provide the shape and structural strength of the golf bag. Although structurally stronger than soft sided bags, stiff sided bags tend to be less comfortable as the large, stiff, usually cylindrical bag portion contacts the golfer's sides and arms as the bag is carried. In addition, stiff sided bags are typically heavier due to the materials of construction.
A second type of design includes "soft" sided bags. These bags often, but not always, include one or more rigid dowels connecting the collar to the base which give the bag structure. The side portions are constructed of a soft material such as nylon. This material is connected to the collar and base by sewing, glue, rivets or the like. Soft sided bags are preferred by many golfers for their superior comfort when the bag is contacting the golfers body. The collapsibility of the material causes it to conform to the golfer's arms and body as it is carried. The soft side materials can make the soft sided bag considerable lighter as well. Despite these advantages, a soft sided bag employing a standard collar can have drawbacks. Further, the capacity, both in clubs and in accessories is often less for soft sided bags.
Golf bag collars provide structure to the bag but can have additional functions as well. While some simply provide additional decorative value, others provide organizational value. Many collar designs partition the area within a roughly circular collar into a number of sections. One type of partition creates a "honeycomb" interior as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,484 issued to Luther T. Henning. A second example is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,561, issued to the Applicant, Eric W. Reimers. This patent illustrates a golf bag with a collar subdivided into four different sections, the golf bag including interior partitions for organizational advantages. Both designs provide the golfer with organizational capabilities but tend to distribute the weight of the clubs throughout the bag and do not focus the force in a single direction as the golf bag is carried.
Generally circular, partitioned golf bag collars can be uncomfortable as well. If the clubs are evenly distributed among the partitions, they form a roughly cylindrical array of shafts which can be as uncomfortable as stiff sided golf bag designs.
None of the prior art effectively provides a golf bag design that successfully addresses the above mentioned concerns.